


Holiday Fun 'n Games

by obi1mcgregor



Series: Academic Arcadia [219]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi1mcgregor/pseuds/obi1mcgregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads make the most of a lazy Christmas holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Fun 'n Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at obi1mcgregor@yahoo.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> Mali Wane for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3   
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia 
> 
> Christmas in Arcadia:
> 
> [Christmas in Williamsburg](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1752722) by Merry Amelie  
> [Dream Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798069) by Merry Amelie   
> [Winter Warmth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798090) by Merry Amelie  
> [Epiphany](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907901) by Merry Amelie  
> [Christmas at Arbor Lodge](http://masterapprentice.org/archive/1/117christmas.html) by Merry Amelie  
> [The Wayfarers Inn](http://masterapprentice.org/archive/1/136wayfarers.html) by Merry Amelie  
> [Christmas in Williamsburg (Revised)](http://masterapprentice.org/archive/1/154williamsburg.html) by Merry Amelie  
> [Blessings](http://masterapprentice.org/archive/b/blessings.html) by obi1mcgregor  
> [An Arcadian Christmas](http://masterapprentice.org/archive/1/185arcadianchristmas.html) by obi1mcgregor  
> [A Four-legged Christmas](http://www.masterapprentice.org/archive/2/206fourlegged.html) by obi1mcgregor

  
  
[Helen](mailto:hsv@comcast.net)'s beautiful manip

Ian and Quinn waved goodbye from the front door, as the last guests at their Christmas party left for home in the light snow.

The house had been bursting at the seams from everyone inside: friends, family, and neighbors. Even with all of them taking home leftovers, there was plenty left, and the professors helped Father Flanagan and Sister Agnes load the beat-up station wagon with the rest for charity.

Afterward, Ian joined Quinn on the sofa, closing his eyes for a moment to savor their quiet togetherness. "Great party," he said with a yawn.

"Aye, that it was. Good food and good company," Quinn said, stifling a yawn himself. Too tired for anything else, the men took care of the pups and wearily headed to the bedroom, where they promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Quinn opened his eyes to the feel of warm puffs of air on his left nipple. He wanted to kiss his husband awake, but a greater need called him. Easing himself away from Ian's body so as not to wake him, he padded quietly to the bathroom. He found Ian waiting at the door upon his return.

"I missed your warmth," Ian said in a sleep-filled voice, petting Quinn's sleep-warm stomach before taking his turn in the bathroom. His eyes widened when he returned to the bedroom.

Quinn was holding his cock and wagged it in a 'come hither' motion, making Ian's mouth water. "Hungry?" Quinn chuckled.

"Ravenous!" Ian growled, as he pounced on Quinn, aligning their rapidly hardening shafts. He held Quinn's head with both hands as Quinn placed a hand on each of Ian's glorious cheeks, so he could feel his herven's magnificent hips move in tandem with their cocks. The only sounds were kisses and breathless groans.

At last, two sweaty bodies stiffened as their cocks spurted over stomachs, chests and thighs. Ian collapsed on Quinn, too tired to move, and they both fell asleep. He only woke when Quinn stirred. They carefully pulled apart, trying not to hurt each other where their combined semen clung to them.

Ian got warm, wet towels to clean them up, while Quinn got their boxer briefs and robes. Then they headed down the hall to begin their day. After starting a fire, they went in search of food.

Breakfast was a leisurely affair, which consisted of Swiss cheese and mushroom omelets, pumpernickel toast with apple butter, coffee, and guava juice. They caught up on newspapers, did the crossword puzzles together, washed the dishes, and tidied the kitchen.

When Ian let the pups out to play, he noticed how much fun they were having frolicking in the snow and suggested to Quinn that they do the same. Donning their Williamsburg boots and parkas, as well as hats and mittens knitted by their mothers, they headed out to the back yard to join the pups.

The snow was perfect for making snowmen, and the men set about building a snow family to surprise Lelia when she came to visit over the weekend. As Quinn rolled the bottom of his 'snowmom' in place, he was suddenly pelted by a snowball.

"What the...?" Quinn turned to see Ian with a devilish grin and a twinkle in his eye. "So, it's a fight ye be wantin'?" Quinn said in his best Irish pirate voice.

"Aye!" Ian replied, playing along. The snow family abandoned, two snow forts -- complete with a cache of snowballs -- took their place, and a proper snowball fight ensued. Half an hour later, with the snowballs gone, amid snowball-chasing pups, the battle ended in a tie. It was a good time to go in anyway, since the wind suddenly picked up. The men met in the middle and kissed before going inside, wet and cold.

A bath was the perfect way to warm up. Quinn filled up the tub, then stepped into the hot, steamy bubble bath. Ian followed and sat between his legs, leaning his head on Quinn's broad chest. Contented sighs graced the room as the water warmed them in a soothing caress.

Quinn began slow, circular motions over Ian's chest, stopping to play with first one nipple, then the other, before continuing his leisurely glide down Ian's stomach, until he reached the half-erect penis.

Ian draped his legs over Quinn's, his moans spurring Quinn on. Quinn lazily stroked Ian's cock with one hand and cupped his balls with the other, occasionally running a finger up and down his perineum. Ian began thrusting his hips, and Quinn's shaft moved along the crack of Ian's cheeks, sloshing bathwater on the floor. They both came, their essences mixing with the rapidly cooling water.

When their breathing returned to normal, they got out of the tub. Then they drained it, dried the floor and themselves, and crawled gratefully back into bed, tired from the warm, relaxing water and their lovemaking.

Ian woke to the sound of Quinn's grumbling belly. Lazily rising, they dressed for the day. Ian made the bed, and Quinn stoked the fire and warmed leftovers from yesterday's festivities. Then Quinn carried them, along with two bottles of Guinness, back into the living room and set them on the coffee table. Ian took out the onyx chess set he'd given Quinn, and a fierce game ensued, with Ian winning after a battle that took almost as long as their snowball fight.

After clearing the coffee table, Quinn put in a movie and they settled on the couch, snuggling into each other to watch "Angels & Demons." Quinn was taken with the Camerlango and how hot he was, especially when he opened his shirt to reveal his sexy chest, while Ian hid a secret smile over Quinn's enthrallment.

When the movie ended, Ian put another log on the fire, and Quinn put away the disc. Just as he was flicking channels to find a program they wanted to see, the lights went out. Quinn called Con Ed and got a recording, which said that an SUV had crashed into a power station, causing a major electrical outage.

While Ian grabbed flashlights and packaged batteries, Quinn retrieved extra bedding and made a make-shift bed near the fireplace, using the quilt from the sofa for the final touch of warmth. He then gathered more firewood, and Ian filled a basket of non-perishable food and drinks, setting it on the coffee table for an impromptu meal later.

When everything was done, the men changed into flannel pajamas and robes, and settled in for the long haul. Seated in front of the coffee table, Quinn reached inside the basket to see what goodies Ian had put in it and pulled out a packet of tomato soup, to which Ian added water and warmed in the Dutch oven. Quinn topped it with asiago croutons left over from their holiday feast. Wheat crackers with chocolate-hazelnut butter and pineapple juice completed their meal.

After their improvised dinner, Ian added another log to the fire. Then the men used their flashlights to help each other in the bathroom, chuckling when they remembered the last time they had to do that.

Artoo and Sandy came trotting over to cuddle under a cozy blanket Quinn had left for them by the Christmas tree. After a snuffle or two, they were off to dreamland.

Once snuggled in their fireside bed, Quinn read from "The Fellowship of the Ring," Ian purring when Quinn dramatized Bilbo and Frodo's birthday party. He soon fell asleep to Quinn's lilting voice. Hearing his herven's soft snores, Quinn closed the book and followed his lad into blissful sleep.

Visions of Ian's sugared buns danced in his head.


End file.
